Evaluate the following expression when $d = 2$ and $c = 10$. $5$ $d$ $ + 9$ $c$ $ + 3$
Solution: Substitute $2$ for ${d}$ and $10$ for ${c}$ $ = 5{(2)} + 9{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 10 + 90 + 3 $ $ = 103$